


Loki's Not So Little Girl

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki Fandom, Loki Laufeyson Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor movies, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Loki, Dominant Loki, Erotica, F/M, Humiliation, Spanking, corner time, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Not So Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about Loki and the Reader, who live a DD/lg (Daddy Dom/little girl) lifestyle.
> 
> Ageplay has NOTHING to do with real children - hence the word “play” as a part of its name. So untwist your knickers before they cut off your circulation.
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcome.

Your nose is pressed firmly into the corner of the room near the bed, holding a die there with the tip of your nose, which is no easy feat - you know from experience because you’ve dropped it twice since you got there and your bottom shows the evidence of his displeasure at you having done so.

And the real spanking hasn’t even begun yet, you sob pitifully, then gulp hard to realize.

You’re wearing a pair of warm cotton pajamas with kittens frolicking on them, but the bottoms are down around your ankles and your hands are holding the hem of the top well up your torso so that your already very red and sore bottom is even more exposed than if it was left to hang down normally, and that is by design.

He likes to increase your embarrassment in any way he can, paying particular attention to the smallest of details, knowing those are where the heart of your feelings about how he treats you live.

You can’t see him but you can hear him, and you know that, as you stand there, Loki has shed the coat of his obscenely expensive suit, laying it over the back of the chair that’s in front of your girly pink vanity - but has kept his waist coat on because he knows how much you love to see him in it - and is rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt in preparation for your punishment.  
He wouldn’t want anything hindering his ability to deliver the hard, stinging swats that he knows won’t fail to curb your desire to misbehave in any way - for a while, at least.

You know he can hear you nervously shifting your feet, still quietly sobbing from the last time he corrected you for letting the die drop.

You hear him come to stand behind you but know better than to move in anticipation of what he would do. You wait as he reaches around you to retrieve the die, still not straightening away from the corner until he turns you around and takes you into his arms. You have to shuffle a bit - the pjs severely restricting your ability to walk - but disappear into the warmth and security of his arms without hesitation, which is something that never fails to surprise Loki, considering how often - and how thoroughly - he never fails to punish you.

“There, there, babygirl,” he whispers, stroking your hair as he helps you over to the bed you made together just this morning, sitting on the edge and expertly tipping you over his lap in one smooth, unfortunately well practiced motion that has the butterflies in your stomach turning into bats in anticipation of what you know is coming.

“It’ll all be over soon,” he soothes, laying his big hand over the crest of your throbbing, stinging behind. "Isn’t it better for me to address these things immediately, when you’ve misbehaved, as opposed to letting them pile up?“

That tone - the one that’s reserved just for you - makes you feel even littler than you always feel around him.

But you’re not a child. You’re well above the age of consent.

And yet you find yourself positioned over your lover’s lap like a little girl, bottom bared, just waiting for him to being scourging it so badly that tears are a foregone conclusion - especially since you’ve been weeping since the moment he put you in the corner.

And tears are not in any way a deterrent to him, unfortunately for you. On the contrary, they’re expected.

Knowing that agreeing with him will begin what will be a terribly - deliberately - painful event, you delay speaking as long as you think you can get away with it, but before he adds swats for not replying to him in a timely fashion. It’s a fine line, one you often misjudge, but you can’t stop yourself from trying almost every time to put a spanking off - even the little ones - because they’re all unbearable.

He makes sure they are.

But you know there’s no hope for it. Loki is your very dominant Daddy, and he never hesitates to spank you when he thinks you’ve been naughty.

Whether you think you’ve been is a matter of no consequence in your life, where you - a twenty-seven year old woman - are treated as much as is possible - as a little girl, one who is in need of frequent, strict correction.

With a soft sigh, you resign yourself to your fate - and sleeping on your tummy and sitting on a pillow at the table - which has become the norm rather than the exception - and whisper with a slight, soft lisp, "Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
